The field of art to which this invention pertains is radiation curable acrylic acrylate copolymers containing pendant acrylic ester groups.
Phosphate esters of partially acrylated glycidyl polyethers of polyhydric phenols are described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,278 which issued Feb. 28, 1984. Acrylated esters of glycidyl methacrylate copolymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,514 and in Industrial Engineering Chemistry, Prod. Res. Develop, Vol. 9, No. 2, pp. 155-158 (1970).